Various types of glazing structures have been developed which resist penetration by objects which are propelled against a surface of the structure. Glass laminations, commonly referred to as safety glass, consisting of a plurality of glass sheets and interlayers have been made. These structures are generally thick, heavy constructions which are not adaptable for use in usual framing applications and are expensive to fabricate. In addition, plastic sheeting, such as polycarbonate sheeting has been used. However, such sheeting is relatively costly and has limited chemical and weathering resistance. Other glass/plastic laminates are known, including insulated glazing structures. These structures suffer from the same deficiencies as noted above. Also, the insulated structures tend to fog due to condensation of moisture which enters the gas space between the glass panes. What is needed is a light weight impact resisting structure which is adaptable for use in usual framing applications which avoids the problems noted.